Hunter Monkey
Hunter Monkey is the tower that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance It resembles a Monkey wearing a Hunter outfit in Clash Royale. Overview It shoots bullets doing 1 damage, and 3 pierce for the Outer layer, and 1 for Children. Bullets can pop or damage children inside non-MOAB-Class bloons, similar to 0/0/3 Armadillo Monkey. Bullets are shot every 1 second. However, it cannot pop Frozen, Lead, and Camo Bloons without upgrades. Upgrades Path 1 Knockback ($500) Bullets knock back bloons by 10%. Double Puncture ($740) Can pop or damage 2 children inside non-MOAB-Class Bloons. MOAB Puncture ($2,500) Can pop or damage the children of MOAB-Class Bloons. Hunting Storage ($5,000) * Description: "Can store up to 12 bullets and fires them at constant speeds." * Details: Has a maximum capacity of 12 bullets. Gains +1 bullet to the storage capacity every 1.50 seconds. Bullet Hell ($35,000) *Description: "Fires a lot of charged lasers using charges." *Details: Bullets pop and damage 5 children inside Armored Bloons and MOAB-Class Bloons. Each charge enables the tower to shoot 3 lasers. Has a maximum capacity of 24 bullets. Gains +1 bullet to the storage capacity every 1.25 seconds. Path 2 Longer Barrels ($360) Increases range by +3 units. Enhanced Targeting ($550) Increases range by +6 units (in total), and can detect and shoot Camo bloons. Explosive Deers ($4,650) *Description: "Spawns deers with explosives which touches it, and it explodes to death." *Details: Every 25 seconds, it spawns a deer wrapped with explosives, which moves at a speed of a Red Bloon, and when the bloons touched by it, it will start exploding for 3 seconds. After 3 seconds, it will explode in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, doing 40 pierce and 1 damage. Monkey Santa ($12,000) *Description: "Crushing Sled Ability: Crushes bloons in the track which eliminates it." *Details: Ability summons a sled(s) (one or more) that charges on the track, depending on the track's paths (if there are multiple paths, the section with the most bloons will be chosen). It does 5 damage and infinite pierce, stuns bloons for 5 seconds, moves at the speed of a Yellow Bloon. Cooldown is 60 seconds. Avatar of S.A.N.T.A. ($42,500) *Description: "A primate with the form of the Christmas blimp itself. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays." *Details: The monkey us armed with the S.A.N.T.A.-like powered exoskeleton suit. Has a following details: **Shoots plasma blasts doing 3 damage and 6 damage, at the attack speed of a 0/0/0 Super Monkey. **Shoots snowballs every 2.5 seconds which does 2 damage and 40 pierce in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, and slows down by 20% for 7.5 seconds. **Every 15 seconds, it triggers a pyrotechnic vaccum that sucks up to 20 non-MOAB-Class bloons and instantly kills which turns into firework energy that attacks to random points on the screen over the length doing 4 damage and 40 pierce in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, and splits into 8 mini explosions doing 2 damage and 20 pierce in a 0/0/0 Ice Monkey attack radius. **Ability does 15 damage and cooldown reduced to 45 seconds. Path 3 Sharper Bullets ($450) Increases pierce to 3 for outer layer health. Razor Bullets ($680) Increases damage by +1, and pierce to 6 for outer layer health. Hunter's Net ($3,400) *Description: "Adds a secondary attack which traps bloons and takes you cash." *Details: The net is launched every 13 seconds, which has 30 pierce which has a size of 25 units, and can be affected by non-MOAB-Classes. After this, it gives you +$30 cash for every 10 Pierce caught in this net, and does 5 damage. Profit Hunt ($8,000) *Description: "The net can trap MOAB-Classes up to BFB. Profit Catch Ability: Sells a Tower $1,000 or cheaper for 200% its price." *Details: Net pierce increased to 100. Net size increased to 32 units. Does 10 damage (50 damage to MOAB-Classes) when caught. Actually, MOABs and DDTs consume 25 pierce while BFBs consume 50 pierce. Profit Catch Ability has a cooldown of 90 seconds. Ultimate Catch ($50,000) *Description: "Profit Catch Ability is now also independent of the tower's pop count." *Details: Profit Catch Ability has a sell value capacity increased to $7,500 (instead of $1,000) and gains +$2 for each 10 Bloons the sold tower is popped. Trivia *The Hunter Monkey and the Monkey Academy are the only towers inside the game to have Activated Abilities on more than one path. *The 0/4/0 upgrade is the reference to Santa Claus. *The 0/5/0 upgrade is the reference to the boss blimp of the same name in BTD7:GW. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers